The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved recording apparatus of the non-impact type which uses a thermal head member.
In the conventional thermal transfer printer having the thermal head member, the ink ribbon member coated by a thermomelting ink material is disposed over the recording paper, and the thermal head member is heated with the desired positions to become in contact with the ink ribbon member so as to record the desired pattern information on the recording paper by melting the ink material of the ink ribbon member.
However, when the desired parttern information is recorded on the recording paper, the thermal head member heated with the desired positions transfers the ink material from the ink ribbon member to the recording paper by being attached more closely, so that the ink ribbon member and the recording paper may be cut off or broken when the thermal head member is released from the recording paper via the ink ribbon member.
Also, because the movement responsive to the recording paper of the thermal head of the recording apparatus is controlled by the solenoid and the crank mechanism, the noise and power-loss are too high, and further, the thermal head may be broken since the thermal head hits hard onto the recording paper via the ink ribbon member.
Further, the ink ribbon member is rolled up by using the rack and the pinion gear when the carriage carrying the ink ribbon member is horizontally slided for printing the desired information onto the recording paper, so that the noise is loudly generated.